


A City With No People at Christmas

by victurius



Series: The 12 Days of Christmas [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chobits, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Coming Untouched, First Time, Inspired by Chobits, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Self-Lubrication, Top Victor Nikiforov, Vibrators, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, Victor's Dick Vibrates, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: When Yuuri is gifted with an erotic persocom for Christmas, he's not really sure how to deal with it. That is until he notices something very unusual about this robot... He can feel emotions and make decisions.





	A City With No People at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is part of the 'Santa's Naughty List 2018' collection with some wonderful girls from a [Yuri!!! on Ice facebook group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1947358058609604/?ref=share)! 
> 
> My prompt was: 'Victor is a sex Robot and has been gifted to Yuuri for Christmas by Chris. Fluffy, sexy, Christmasy times ensue.'
> 
> You don't require prior knowledge about Chobits to understand this fic, however, the world 'persocom' is short for 'personal computer' as you might have guessed :) Enjoy!

The 27th of November would become a date Katsuki Yuuri could never forget. It started innocently. There was a simple knock on his apartment door where he signed for an obnoxiously large package. Once he got it inside, Yuuri noticed a large gift tag on the outside.

**_Merry Christmas, Yuuri! Enjoy mon cherie ;) xox_ **

Yuuri rolled his eyes but opened it regardless. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw a real-life persocom inside. The robot was powered down and Yuuri took an opportunity to look him over, checking for a model number. He couldn’t believe Chris would buy him a persocom! This would help him out so much!

He pulled on the arm of the robot in order to free it from the cardboard box and accidentally pressed down on a button on the underside of his bicep. The persocom roared to life with a whirring of the cogs inside and the lights coming on in it’s eyes. Before Yuuri knew it, the persocom was smiling over at him and speaking.

“Hi, Master Katsuki! I’m your new persocom. My model is known as the Vibrating and Interactive Cybernetic Turbo Orgasm Robot, but you can call me Victor for short. I believe your name is Yuuri, correct?”

Katsuki Yuuri had found himself speechless many times before. He didn’t consider himself very poetic or good with conveying how he felt, yet this time felt a million times worse than all of those previous situations added together. Because Christophe  _ freaking _ Giacometti had gifted him a persocom. Not just any persocom…  _ An erotic persocom. _

As a struggling college student, there was no way he’d be able to afford one of the top of the range persocoms flooding Japan at the moment—no matter how helpful it would be. So, receiving one free of charge was an incredible gift and yet… It had been an erotic one.

He was going to kill Chris.

“I believe your name is Yuuri, correct?” the machine repeated with a dazzling smile. For a second, Yuuri almost believed it was real. The only giveaway we’re the round plastic connectors sticking out at the side of his silver hair—the signature style of any persocom.

“Yes, my name is Yuuri,” the young Japanese student murmured. His face was growing hot. “Do you perform any functions other than…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“I currently am equipped to perform the following functions: anal sex, vaginal sex, oral sex, frottage, bukkake—”

“No, no!” Yuuri cried out in embarrassment. “Please stop I don’t need you to… I really don’t need a sex robot, Victor.” Yuuri sighed. “Is there a way I can return you?”

The robot seemed to look sad for a moment, but that couldn’t be true. Persocoms didn’t feel emotions… right?

“This model has been custom-made and tailored to specific requests made by the purchaser,” he began to say. “As such, I am unable to be returned, however, I can have different software installed to change or adapt my functions. At many stores, there are also additional hardware options, such as dildos, fleshlights—”

“No, please, no,” Yuuri interrupted and held up His hands. “No more sex talk, please.”

“Okay, Master Katsuki.”

“Please call me Yuuri,” the young man said. “Can you Google how much it would cost for an academic software package, Victor?”

“One moment please.” The persocom’s eyes closed as he operated a search internally. “The latest package from Yakamura Robotics currently has a retail selling price of two hundred and fifty thousand yen.”

“Holy shit,” Yuuri cursed and shook his head. “I can’t afford that.”

“Might I suggest keeping my current programming then, Yuuri?” the persocom suggested with a devilish grin.

“Yes, I don’t really have a choice,” Yuuri agreed with a sigh. “That doesn’t mean I’m going to make use of your…  _ programming _ .” He looked the robot up and down. Chris really nailed exactly the type of person Yuuri found attractive.

The persocom was tall, muscular, and clean-shaven with bright blue eyes, angular features, and silver hair. He wasn’t bad to look at, but Yuuri well… Yuuri was still a virgin and had no interest in gaining a reputation as the pathetic student who had to lose his virginity to someone who didn’t have a choice. Besides, even if he did want to have sex with Victor, Yuuri had no clue what he would even do with a sex robot. 

“What would you like me to do then, Yuuri?” Victor asked with a big smile, seemingly oblivious to the implosion happening in Yuuri’s head.

“C-can you do chores?”

***

A few weeks later, Yuuri had found himself falling into a routine with Victor. They spent time with each other at the apartment when Yuuri wasn’t in classes or at the library watching TV and talking. Sometimes Yuuri came home to Victor watching a show or reading a book with rapt attention. He’d never seen anything like it. Yuuri assumed robots just powered down when their masters weren’t around. Victor also insisted on cooking dinner for Yuuri every night—which wasn’t always edible. Yuuri felt like Victor was proof that a good cook required at least a few working taste buds.

It turned out the persocom had some other basic programming within his system which was extremely strange since every article he read online stated they only had enough storage space for one type of software. That wasn’t the only strange thing Yuuri had noticed about Victor during their time together.

When Yuuri was stressing out over an assignment a few days ago, Victor had come over and begun to massage the tension out of his shoulders. At first, Yuuri had bristled at the contact and assumed this was the beginning of some sexual act that Victor was programmed to perform, but after he continued rubbing the knots out of Yuuri’s tense muscles for over thirty minutes, Yuuri knew this was something different.

Today, Yuuri woke up the to freshly made pancakes and coffee brewed for him while Victor was smiling at him sweetly from across the kitchen table. “Good morning, Yuuri!” the persocom called. “I hope you slept well.”

“I did actually,” Yuuri told him with a smile as he crossed the room and took a seat. “Did you make all of this, Victor?”

“Yes!” the robot exclaimed with a wide smile. “I watched a cooking show yesterday which showed how to make pancakes into the shape of Christmas characters like Rudolph and Santa, but…” He trailed off and looked down at the mess of vaguely shaped pancakes on the plate. “I didn’t quite manage it. Still, I hope they taste nice.”

Yuuri skewered a couple on his fork and brought them to his own plate. He took a quick bite from one and moaned as the fluffy texture warmed his mouth. “Wow, Victor, these are incredible, you’re really talented.”

“Do you think so?” Victor asked, looking over at his master happily. “I’m so glad you like them, Yuuri.”

“I don’t have anything to do today,” Yuuri told the persocom with a grin. “Would you like to hang out?”

“Yes! More than anything.”

“Is there anything you want to do?” This was a question which Yuuri had been wanting to ask for a while. Any average persocom shouldn’t be able to answer this question. They should only be programmed to perform the task their master wanted them to. Yet, Yuuri believed Victor could answer him—and he was right.

“Can we watch some Christmas films together?” Victor asked excitedly. “I’ve noticed a couple of new ones have been added to Netflix, would that be okay?”

Yuuri froze. His suspicions were confirmed right then and there, but he didn’t want to let Victor know there was something wrong, so Yuuri merely smiled. “Of course, you can go set it up if you want while I finish eating.”

Victor wasted no time and darted to the living room. Sounds of the TV being switched on permeated through the air and Yuuri let out a sigh. He needed to speak to Phichit and fast. Now, however, he couldn’t stop himself from enjoying the time he spent with Victor. Every time he saw that adorable smile and the way his eyes lit up in pure joy, Yuuri felt his heart stutter in his chest.

He was in trouble.

Once he finished eating, Yuuri entered the living room and the sight of Victor made him feel happier than he had been in a long time. The persocom was snuggled up on the sofa with his legs tucked under himself and a blanket draped across his thighs. He held the remote control in one hand and was flicking through the ‘Festive Favourites’ section with unrestrained glee. Yuuri didn’t hesitate. He climbed onto the couch and tucked himself under the blanket, sitting himself as close as he could to Victor without touching him.

“What do you think, Yuuri?” the persocom asked brightly as he turned to his owner with those sparkling bright sapphire eyes and dazzling white teeth. Yuuri could feel himself falling deeper and deeper in love with the robot with every passing second.

“You pick,” Yuuri insisted with a tight smile.

He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, but regardless, he ended up tucking his head in under Victor’s arm and snuggling up to him throughout the entire movie, pushing aside all of his anxieties and fears about the persocom sat beside him.

He just needed to talk to Phichit and everything would be fine.

***

It was not fine.

“Your persocom did  _ what? _ ” Phichit practically squealed in the library the next day.

“Shush!” came the voice of the librarian from across the room.

“Sorry!” Yuuri whispered in spite of the fact that she probably couldn’t hear him. Then he turned back to his best friend. “He made a decision, Phichit. He expressed a desire to do something for himself. That’s unheard of. I can’t find a single thing about it online. What do you think it means?”

“Well,” Phichit began, “it’s not totally unheard of, but I thought it was a rumour amongst the nerds who hoped one day their waifu pillows would just spring to life…”

“What rumour?” Yuuri pressed, feeling more urgent than before.

“There’s a rumour that one of the developers from Yakamura Robotics was removed from the project and began to make his own custom persocoms. These persocoms were said to have free will and emotions… You’ve not seen Victor be sad or truly happy? You know, not just a programmed smile out of politeness, but really genuinely happy?”

“I… I don’t know. Sometimes I think he’s sad or happy, but what if that’s just my perception? I mean, how can you know if someone is ever truly happy or just faking it?”

“There is one way.”

***

The next day was the 21st of December and Yuuri had a plan.

“Victor, would you like to go outside?”

“What?” the persocom responded, dropping the pan he had loaded with gingerbread cookie dough. “Outside?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri continued with a nod of his head as he approached the robot. “I just realised I’ve never taken you out anywhere and since it’s Christmas time I thought I could take you ice skating.”

“Oh, Yuuri that would be wonderful!” Victor exclaimed with a bright smile. “But, skating isn’t covered by my current operating system. I don’t have anything like that built into my hardware, so I don’t think I’d be able to do it.”

“We’ll see about that,” Yuuri replied with a grin. “Just humour me, okay?”

That was how Yuuri and Victor ended up at the local ice skating rink queueing to pick up their rented skates.

“How are you feeling?” Yuuri asked with a sly look at the persocom next to him.

“I don’t feel, Yuuri,” Victor replied with a slight edge to his voice. “You know I don’t.”

Within thirty minutes, both of their skates were laced onto their feet and Yuuri and Victor were ready to push out onto the ice. Victor looked a little hesitant as he watched Yuuri go first. Or maybe he was just awaiting instructions like a robot should. Yuuri couldn’t tell and it was frustrating him to no end.

“Take my hand, Victor,” Yuuri instructed and pulled the robot onto the ice with him.

Then they were away. The two of them were gliding across the ice slowly and carefully but they were both still upright and Yuuri counted that as a win. He smiled over at the persocom next to him, but Victor was looking away from him. Yuuri followed his gaze and noticed he was watching a young family. There was a father and a mother skating alongside two young kids who couldn’t have been older than eight. It was a beautiful sight to see them happy and dancing together.

When Yuuri looked back at Victor he was determinedly looking away from them and avoiding Yuuri’s eyes. That… That was something.

They skated for a little over an hour before Yuuri grew tired and conceded to go home and tuck up with a nice hot mug of cocoa. Victor didn’t say much the entire time and Yuuri’s hope began to fade with each passing second. That is until they got home and Yuuri began to prepare his hot chocolate.

“Did you enjoy yourself today, Victor?” Yuuri called out as he sprinkled cinnamon into his mug and topped it off with whipped cream and marshmallows.

Then there was a smash.

Yuuri stopped what he was doing and bolted to the living room. Yuuri saw Victor standing there with his fist pushed inside the drywall of the cheap apartment. They both stood still for a moment and Yuuri wasn’t sure what he should say.

“Victor… Are you feeling okay?” Yuuri asked with a furrow of his brow.

“That’s just it, Yuuri!” Victor cried as he pulled his hand out of the wall and watched the crumbling plaster and paint chips fall to the ground. “I shouldn’t be feeling anything. You keep asking me how I am or if I’m okay… You know persocoms don’t have feelings!” He snapped. “Why do you insist on asking me all the time when you know I can’t answer that?!” He stalked towards Yuuri, his lips pressed together tight and his eyes blazing. “Why, Yuuri?!”

“Because you’re angry, Victor,” Yuuri replied with a grin. “You’re wrong and you’re angry.”

“What?!” Victor replied, shaking his head from side to side. “I… I’m not angry.”

“Yes, you are,” Yuuri told him firmly and stepped a little closer, his hands reaching out to touch Victor’s shoulders gingerly. “You’re angry and it’s okay. I thought… I had a feeling that you could feel things. You were… You’re different, Victor. I’ve noticed it from the first moment I met you.”

The robot opposite him stilled and looked at Yuuri hopelessly. “What… I don’t understand…”

“It’s okay,” Yuuri replied with a smile and lifted a hand to stroke Victor’s face. “I don’t really understand either, but we’ll get through this… Together.

***

The next day, things changed. Victor was more distant than usual. He kept to himself more and seemed to avoid Yuuri most of the time, but that was okay. Yuuri assumed he was just having trouble adjusting to the new information and he wanted Victor to be happy. He didn’t want to push him or rush him when it came to something as complicated and important as this. Instead, Yuuri went out into the town centre after handing in his last college assignment.

The town was covered in a light dusting of snow and people milled around, moving in and out of shops seamlessly. Yuuri wasn’t really big on Christmas and it wasn’t celebrated very much here, but still, he enjoyed the festive season. He picked up a festive toffee nut latte from a coffee shop on the high street and let the hot drink warm his hands as he looked around.

That was when he saw it.

He remembered the way Victor had always enjoyed curling up under Yuuri’s blanket when they watched TV together. So, Yuuri entered the store and found the fluffiest, largest, and thickest blanket he could. It was a deep brown and had small round pom poms around the edge. He paid for it and took it away in a paper bag.

It only took fifteen minutes for Yuuri to get home. He found Victor exactly where he expected: curled up on the sofa under Yuuri’s blanket. He smiled and walked straight for the kitchen where he began to prep dinner. He didn’t want to be the first one to approach after such an emotional experience the day before. He wanted Victor to know he had the space he needed.

Once he served his dinner, Yuuri sat down at the kitchen table and was surprised when Victor entered. He looked up at the persocom and noticed he had red and strained eyes. His skin seemed paler than usual, too. The sight would forever be embedded in the Japanese man’s memory as an image of real heartbreak. He wished he could make everything better for Victor, but he knew that was a fool’s errand.

“I don’t understand, Yuuri,” Victor began with a shake of his head as he sat at the table next to his owner. “None of this makes sense.”

“I know,” Yuuri agreed and smiled. “It’s okay, I know it’s going to take time and that’s okay. We don’t have to rush anything.”

“You’re okay with this?” Victor asked shyly. “Don’t you want an obedient persocom?”

“No!” Yuuri protested immediately. “I just want you to be you.”

The pair shared a shy smile and a tender look before finally moving onto the couch to watch yet another cheesy Hallmark movie.

***

When Christmas Day arrived, Yuuri was excited and nervous to give Victor his present. He hoped the persocom would like it and understand the deeper meaning behind it. Yuuri wanted to be the blanket in Victor’s life. He wanted to be able to comfort him, keep him warm, and protect him from the outside world. He was only a poor college student, but he hoped Victor would still stay by his side anyway.

They sat down together next to the small plastic tree Yuuri had put up and the Japanese man handed his present over. It was held in a silly gift bag with a cartoon snowman on the front with a speech bubble that said ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You!’ Yuuri flushed a little when he handed it over and hoped Victor didn’t take much notice of the wrapping… It was way too embarrassing.

“Yuuri, thank you,” Victor gushed with a huge smile. “I didn’t… I didn’t get you anything.”

“I don’t give gifts to receive,” Yuuri replied with a shrug. “Merry Christmas Victor.”

The robot opened the bag and his jaw dropped in shock at the sight. “A blanket?”

A tremor of regret shot through Yuuri. “If you don’t like it, I can return it!”

“No, no,” Victor replied. “I love it, I just… Persocoms don’t get cold, you know?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. He’d never really thought about that before. “Oh, of course. I just thought you’d like it since you’re always using mine…”

It was Victor’s turn to look shy. His eyes darting away from Yuuri. “I don’t use it to keep me warm,” Victor confessed. “I like it because it reminds me of… you.”

At the admission, Yuuri couldn’t stop himself. He leaned forwards and pressed a quick, gentle kiss to the persocom’s mouth. It was over as quick as it started, but it felt like a lifetime to Yuuri.

“I’m sorry! I should have—”

Before Yuuri could finish, Victor had closed the gap now and was kissing him far more desperately than Yuuri had. They both clung to one another, pressing their hands insistently to the other one’s body as they explored each other’s mouths. Yuuri licked into Victor’s mouth, feeling his silky, soft and wet tongue beneath his own. He moaned at the feel and the taste of it which he found was a little metallic, but Yuuri kind of liked it.

A hand ran through Yuuri’s hair, caressing and scraping against his scalp. He’d never felt anything like it before and he never wanted it to stop. He found himself clambering into Victor’s lap and wrapping his arms around the other man. “Oh God, Victor,” he moaned as he kissed across the persocom’s soft skin and down to his neck.

“Yuuri…” the robot moaned as he gripped his lover’s body tighter and walked his fingers down to Yuuri’s ass, squeezing his cheeks between his hands. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this for.”

“R-really?” Yuuri whimpered as he rocked his hips against Victor’s, his own cock getting harder and harder by the second.

“Yeah, I didn’t understand it really until a few days ago, but ever since I’ve laid eyes on you, I’ve been aching to touch you,” Victor explained in between kisses peppered to Yuuri’s cheeks and face. “I thought it was part of the sexual programming at first, but then I found myself wanting a lot of other things. I wanted to bake, I wanted to watch TV, I wanted to see you in the morning, I wanted to see you smile…”

“Me too,” Yuuri agreed with a smile. “I just want you to be happy, Victor.”

“Then, will you let me do what I was programmed to do?” Victor suggested filthily and winked in Yuuri’s direction.

The Japanese man went bright red and ducked his head into Victor’s shoulder. “Remind me again what your name stands for?”

“Vibrating,” Victor began, whispering into Yuuri’s ear and licking at the lobe there. “Interactive. Cybernetic. Turbo. Orgasm. Robot…” Victor reached down and gripped Yuuri’s waistband before tugging on it. He realised the space wasn’t great for undressing, so he pressed Yuuri down into the rug on the floor and finally managed to pull Yuuri’s pants down. He lifted the young man’s t-shirt off too before leaning down and mouthing at his nipples.

“Holy shit,” Yuuri gasped and arched his back into the feeling. “Victor, that feels… Oh my God.”

Victor smirked and carried on pressing kisses to Yuuri’s nipples before biting down a little and teasing the perky nubs. His hand ran down to palm Yuuri’s cock through his grey cotton boxers. “How does that feel, Yuuri?”

“G-good,” the man choked out as he writhed on the floor.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to take such good care of you,” Victor promised as he slowly kissed down Yuuri’s belly until he reached the waistband of Yuuri’s underwear. “Would you like me to take these off?”

“Y-yes please.”

Victor did just that and hoisted Yuuri’s legs up into the air until his cock, balls, and ass were exposed. He looked down at the sight and licked his lips before diving down to wrap his mouth around the tip of Yuuri’s dick. His hands were pressed into the back of Yuuri’s thighs, holding them up to his chest and practically bending him in half.

Before Yuuri could get used to the feeling, Victor had moved down to lap at his balls. Once Yuuri was let out loud gasps and moans, Victor continued his journey until he could lick at Yuuri’s ass hole. He ran his tongue around the outside of the rim before finally dipping it inside and pushing deeply.

That was when Yuuri lost it. He cried out in desperation and gripped the rug beneath him tight. “Victor, I can’t… That feels so amazing…” He could barely get his words out as he rolled his hips against Victor’s mouth, begging for more of that sweet feeling.

Victor didn’t relent. He continued to thrust his tongue in and out of Yuuri’s sloppy hole before bringing a finger up and pushing it in. He could feel how tight and virginal Yuuri’s ass was, so he only teased the rim gently. He crooked it a little to try and stretch the tight rim out and pleasuring him with his tongue so Yuuri would stay relaxed.

“Am I okay to carry on?” Victor asked when he pulled away for a second.

“Yes, yes please,” Yuuri pleaded and dropped a hand down to run it through those silky, silver locks.

So, Victor plunged his tongue and two fingers back inside Yuuri’s ass and licked until Yuuri was crying from pleasure. He scissored his fingers, stretching the walls out until he could fit in a third finger. Then, Victor kissed the insides of Yuuri’s thighs until they prickled with goosebumps.

“You feel ready, Yuuri,” Victor told him with a smirk as he kissed all the way back up to Yuuri’s knees, his fingers still pistoning inside the warmth of Yuuri’s ass. “Would you like me to fuck you now?”

“Yes, yes, Victor, please,” he begged, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

With those words, Victor crawled up Yuuri’s body and reached down to unbutton his own trousers. He dropped his own underwear and desperately clambered on top of his lover. He lined his cock up with Yuuri’s entrance and rubbed the tip down the crease of Yuuri’s ass.

“W-what about…?” Yuuri trailed off as Victor’s dick pressed against him again, but this time it was wet.

“I guess there are some benefits of the sexual hardware I have…” Victor whispered as he pushed the tip of his dick inside Yuuri.

“Holy shit!” Yuuri cried out as he was penetrated. Victor’s hands pushed his knees up higher so he could push deeper and deeper. “You’re so big, Victor!”

Once Victor managed to bottom out, the two of them groaned and clung together in a sweaty mess of desperation and desire. Victor leaned down to swipe his tongue against Yuuri’s mouth before pressing inside and kissing him filthily. As he did so, Victor fucked into the tight, wet heat of Yuuri’s ass. He didn’t hold back. He could feel Yuuri relax and open for him. Alongside the lube Victor had supplied and the saliva from his tongue, Yuuri’s ass was sloppy and prepared for a good fuck.

So, Victor didn’t hold back.

He pushed into Yuuri over and over again until his lover was screaming. When he was sure Yuuri was about to come, Victor pulled out. Yuuri protested with a whimper, but Victor merely flipped him over and pushed his head down into the rug while pulling his ass up by his hips with the other hand. He pushed his cock back inside the younger man and let himself go. He fucked and fucked into that tight, wet heat until his eyes were closing in pleasure. Victor was grunting, trying to restrain himself from coming too. He wasn’t done with Yuuri—not yet.

“Please, Victor, I’m so close…” Yuuri cried out, muffled by the rug under his face. “Please, touch my cock.”

“No,” Victor growled as he relentlessly fucked Yuuri’s ass. “You’re gonna come from my cock alone.” He repositioned Yuuri a few times until he could feel himself nailing Yuuri’s prostate. His lover was crying out and gasping, unable to contain himself from the assault.

But Victor had other tricks up his sleeve.

With one thought, Victor’s programming sent a message down to his cock and instantly began to vibrate. His cock whirred to life inside his lover, completely overstimulating the young man’s prostate.

Unable to do anything but take it, Yuuri screamed until his throat was dry, hoarse, and ruined. Then, he was coming all over the rug beneath him. His hot seed spilling down and covering the fabric completely. He’d never felt anything quite so incredible before.

Victor fucked him through it while stroking Yuuri’s hips gently. “You’re so beautiful, Yuuri,” he whispered before finally achieving his own orgasm and spilling more lubricant inside Yuuri’s wet, sloppy, and used ass.

When they were finished, Victor pulled out and fell to the floor next to Yuuri. He pulled the tired bottom closer and snuggled him while one hand searched for the blanket Yuuri had gifted him. He quickly pulled it over the two of them and then cuddled Yuuri close, uncaring of the mess they’d caused.

“Victor, that was… I can’t even describe it. It was the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced in my life,” Yuuri croaked, his voice wrecked from screaming.

“I love you, Yuuri,” Victor whispered before leaning down and kissing the young man’s sweaty forehead. “I’ve been reading up on it and I believe how I feel about you is the same emotion as love.”

Yuuri’s face broke out into a bright smile. “I love you too, Victor.”

“Merry Christmas, Yuuri.”

“Merry Christmas, Victor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3


End file.
